Through a Portal We Shall Go
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: Dawn is taken through a portal into the past. Buffy and Co. will do anything to get her back. They are also helping Harry. Read profile to get full info and author notes! BTVSHP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. I'm starting a new story. Info is in my profile. It is very important you read it!!!!

**Chapter One**

"I hate having to patrol," said Alicia, one of the new Slayers.

"Yeah, but Buffy said we had to as it is our duty," said Rayna, one of the English Slayers.

"I don't see her out here doing patrol," replied Alicia grumpily.

"Whatever, quit complaining Alicia. Did either one of you hear a sound to the left?" asked Kandi another new Slayer.

"All I hear is kids in the park. I don't know why they come out. Don't they know about vampires?" asked Alicia.

"Some do, some don't. This part of England doesn't really have that many vampires anyway. Buffy heard that some new ones were moving in so she decided to send us here, " said Dawn creeping up from behind them. When they screamed, she smirked.

"Why must you do that?" asked Rayna.

"You're Slayers, you are suppose to hear me. Do you pay attention to any of the classes?"Dawn said,"Never mind, don't answer that. If you would listen insted of complaing you would have heard me. If you keep this attitude up you will die soon."

"Hey! I pay attention in the Wiccan Magic class with Miss Rosenburg," said Kandi.

"Yeah, that'll help you, " Dawn rolled her eyes."You'll know magic and be dead."

"Sorry Dawn, "said Lissette another one of the English Slayers. Her normally dull brown eyes were alight with mischief.

"Why are vampires moving in here?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know. The ones we catch just keep saying someone sent them and they were going to get the boy one way or another," replied Dawn looking at their surrondings.

It was a nice neighborhood but it was a bit boring. All the houses looked the same and the people they would get glimpses of would frown at them.

"Let's head towards the park. Maybe some vamps decided to bother the kids," sighed Dawn bored of this town, and of this street. _What was it called again? Oh, yeah Privet Drive. What a stupid name for a stupid street._

She saw something slink by so she turned her head to get a better look. She groaned when she saw it was only a cat. _Get a hold of yourself. It's just a cat. Okay a creepy cat, but a cat all the same. _

That's when she heard the screams. They were coming from the park. She started to run not even looking back to make sure the Slayers were running behind her. Only when they passed her was she sure they were going.

When she finally made it they were fighting ugly green demons. She looked to see Lisette protecting the kids who she noticed were about Lisette's age if not a bit older. The kids looked to be shocked and extremely scared.

She quickly looked back at the demons to see if she could place them. She wasn't a watcher for nothing! While she looked she did not notice the demon coming up behind her. Only when she flew forward did she realize something was wrong. Then when she got up from the ground she noticed she was bleeding. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her but it had mixed with the demons blood. Where the blood met a great darkening portal grew.

Dawn tried to get away but the demon grinned. He, or perhaps a she, grabbed Dawn and jumped into the portal laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. All notes are in my profile. Except for this tiny note. All stuff that's looks like a different language comes from my insane mind.

**Chapter Two **

**Part I**

**Buffy**

When Alicia, Lisette, and Rayna ran into the house with blue blood on them and Dawn nowhere in sight Buffy grew worried. She got up and tapped Willow on the shoulder.

"We got problems" was the only thing she said heading towards the girls.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Xander coming in with his squad of Slayers.

"She...she...she..." started Lisette.

"She fell into a portal with a demon," said Rayna crying. "It closed when they fell into it. I don't know what happened. We heard screams and headed towards them. We saw some green demons and started fighting them."

"We wasn't watching her thinking the only demons were in front of us. One crept up behind Dawn and struck her. The other demons started towards them and we saw a portal growing. All of a sudden the demon that struck Dawn grabbed her and jumped into the portal," cried Lisette.

"Where did the portal come from?" askd Willow.

"I don't know," said Rayna. "It just started growing out of nowhere."

"Was Dawn hurt?" asked Willow.

"I think she was bleeding slightly," said Lisette slightly calming.

"What does that have to do with anything, Willow? Her blood is normal now," said Buffy.

"Well maybe not..."

"What do you mean maybe not?" asked Buffy.

"Well she is still the Key, maybe not as powerful as before but her power never left. I'm still unsure how it opened a portal though. It shouldn't have done so."

"Well the demon that hit her was bleeding also. Would that have had anything to do with it?" asked Lisette.

"Do you know what kind of demon it was?" asked Willow.

"It was a K'Nishka demon," said Rayna.

"Oh, no..." said Willow.

What?" demanded Buffy.

"K'Nishka demons are particularly know for portals, their blood can open them any time. I just don't know why they would want Dawn, or what her blood had to do with anything," said Willow clearly upset.

"Maybe it didn't, it might have just been a concidence. Which means if this Knishk demons blood opens portals we can get Dawn back!" said Buffy.

"K'Nishka demons don't just give their blood out, " said Willow. "And that's the only way we can use it. It has to be willingly given."

"Yeah, that'll be a problem," said Xander.

'What will?" asked Giles coming in the front door, taking a moment to wrinkle is nose at the girls covered in demons blood.

"Dawn got sucked into a portal by a demon and we need to get the demons blood, but it has to be willingly given and I don't know how we are going to get it just given to us because there is no way we can just walk up to them and ask for it. unless we can but I am sure they would be more willing to kill us then talking," babbled out Willow.

"Indeed, what kind of demon?" asked Giles thinking of ways to get blood for a portal.

"A K'Nishka demon."

"Oh, dear. Well they do have a soft sot for brandy," said Giles.

"So what we get them drunk then steal their blood? That's still not willingly given," said Buffy.

"That's not what I meant. I mean we can trade them brandy for blood," explained Giles.

"Now how do we get them to not attack us?" asked Buffy.

"Well...I could do it," said Xander.

"Why wouldn't they attack you?" asked Buffy

"They only attack females," said Xander.

"How did you know that, Xander?" asked Giles.

Xander just kind of sputtered and looked embarrassed.

"Xander?"

"I ran across it the other day," he said.

"Oh, you mean the day you were looking at dirty magazines with them stuck inside of that _K'Nikkia Re Lomoun_ book?" asked Willow teasingly.

"Thanks Willow, thanks a lot."

**Part II**

**Dawn**

Darkness surrounded her and Dawn could no longer scream. Her throat was sore and arms tired. The demon had let her go as soon as the portal had closed above them and she was afraid she was stuck in here forever. She wasn't even sure how the stupid demon had been hurt. She hadn't hit it or anyting but somehow it was bleeding.

_How did my blood even help create the portal? _Dawn the hard ground and passed out. wandered. _My blood was suppose to be normal now._

Dawn was hurting and extremely confused. She just wanted to go home. That was when she saw a bright light and she fell into it. Finally finding her voice she fell upon the hard ground and passed out. Because of this she did not hear the voices nor see the kids approaching her, wands out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. No author notes for this chapter. Oh, yeah this, sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy and I know I will be busy all next week(dummy me volunteered for a thing at my college, 7:30-5 I shall be working, though I do get a free lunch :) )so I will finish this chapter and it will be short, sorry again, and I do not know when I will update again.

**Chapter Three **

**Dawn**

Dawn awoke to loud voices, when she did not recognize them she slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly had to yawn and when she did the pain hit, so she groaned. A woman in a white outfit that looked closely to a nurses uniform ran over to check on her.

"Are you okay? Now don't sit up, and drink this," said the woman.

"What?" asked Dawn groggily. "Where am I?"

"The Hogwarts infirmary," said an old man with a long white beard and and wearing a dress?

"First where's that and second why are you wearing a dress?" asked Dawn.

"Well I never..." gasped the woman, while the old man laughed.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school and this is a robe not a dress," said the old man. "Now seeing that you are awake and can speak can you tell us who you are and how you came to be here?"

"I am Dawn and I have no idea how I came to be here," said Dawn.

"You do not remember, say, a dark light?"

"How can a light be dark?" asked Dawn innocently.

"It's not as bright as a bright light," said the old man.

"Who are you?" asked Dawn.

"Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts at your service."

"So are we in England?"

"Kind of, we are actually in Scotland,"

"You don't have a Scottish burr," said Dawn.

"Well I am from England, " said Albus. "Now where are you from?"

"California, America."

"I have heard of there. What part do you live?"

"No offense Mr. Strager Person but I don't know you and yeah this is a hospital thingy, so you did try to help. But this could be your evil plan of kidanpping! Yes, kidnapping," Dawn muttered the last part.

"I can assure you I am not kidnapping you. You fell out of the sky in front of my school. I do not call that kidnapping," said Dumbledore.

"Well no. Can I make a phone call?" _Maybe the portal just took me to England. I mean it's possible. _Dawn thought.

"We do not have phones here, " said Dumbledore. Dawn noticed the nurse looking confused. Right then two boys and a girl ran in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted the kids, then they noticed Dawn.

"Who's that?" asked one of the boys. Both had black hair but his was longer and he had black eyes while the other had brown.

"Siruis behave," said the girl. She reminded Dawn of Willow but she had brighter red hair.

"Ahh Lily, we just wanna know who she is. We are behaving," said the other boy.

"Yeah, listen to James, Lily. We are perfect gentlemen," said Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A.N. None,sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Buffy **

"We have to figure out how to get to Dawn, " said Buffy for like the fiftieth time.

"Buffy I love you but would you please just shut up! " Willow shouted the last part.

"Sorry, it's not like my sister is missing or anything."

Willow sighed and shot a glare towards Buffy. She was starting, no she was, annoying the heck out of Willow. _How am I suppose to figure out where Dawn went if Buffy does not be quiet?_

"I get that, Buff but I really need to concentrate on this," explained Willow slowly.

"I am sorry Wills but I'm just scared for her. What if she is in a demon realm?"

"She's not," said Giles coming in the room.

"How do you know?" asked Willow.

"These demons can only open portals to their demon world and if a human is caught in one of the portals they are unable to enter the realms. The humans are sent into another realm. It may have demons but it won't be a demon realm."

"So she might be safe?" asked Buffy looking a bit less worried.

"Yes, it is possible she is in a world where demons do not exist."

"Do you know how to get to the dimension Dawn is in?" asked Willow.

"There is a spell that will send us to the dimension but I do not know if it will send us to the exact location she is. We will have to hunt for her," replied Giles.

"And you couldn't have told us this sooner?" asked Buffy.

"I just found it and I looked and the only thing we need is the blood from the demon," said Giles.

"And look who has it," said Xander walking in the door.

"You sent him out by himself?" asked Buffy shocked.

"Considering the demons will attack the Slayer no matter if she hasn't come to fight, I thought it to be best," said Giles.

"But what if something happened?" asked Willow rushing at Xander to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Wills, I'm not defenseless," said Xander shaking her off.

"Can we get Dawn back now?" asked Buffy excited.

"Yes, all we have to do is go where she disappeared at and do the spell," said Giles holding up a bag. "I have everything we need right here, and Xander has the blood so we are ready to go. I have already informed Faith we will be gone for a while and she agreed she would take care of everything."

"Then we can go now?" asked Buffy starting towards the door.

"Weapons, Buff," said Xander.

"Oh, yeah, " she said blushing slightly.

"I got them," said Lisette running into the room with a bag.

"Thanks Lizzy," said Xander smiling at her.

"Can I go?" asked Lisette blushing at Xander.

"I'm sorry Lisette but you need to stay here," said Giles.

"But Dawn is my Watcher. I have to come."

"No, we need you to help Faith out. You're the only one who knows everyone and the routine," said Willow.

"Okay, but you better bring her back," said Lisette sniffling.

"We will, " said Xander giving her a hug.

"We best go now. Come on," said Giles.

They quickly made their way to the door before realizing they had no idea where Dawn had disappeared. They called for Lisette.

"Yes?"

"Where did Dawn disappear?" asked Giles.

"The park on Privet Drive," she replied.

"Thanks, Lisette."

Then they left following Willow as she knew where Privet Drive was. After 30 minutes they arrived to see the park to look calm and quiet. They set the area up for the spell and got ready to cast it.

"Areshik I call upon thee, hear my plee. Let us cross over to where our blood kin has arrived. open the passage. Arishak I call upon ye, hear me. Open the portal and let us pass!" chanted Willow.

The portal quickly grew and they all stepped through. When they stepped out of the portal the first thing they saw was a huge castle.

"Wow, now that is just cool, " said Xander.

They heard screaming and looked towards the sound. Kids had gathered around an old man and were looking the Scoobies way with fear. The old man walked towards them.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"We are just looking for my sister. Have you seen a young girl about 17 appear through something that looked like this?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, but that was almost 20 years ago," he replied.

"What?" asked Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my brain. It's on loan.

A.N. Wow, a chapter. Now don't get use to it. P I'm still busy but a friend told me he was waiting for me to update so this chapter is dedicated to Sean Malloy-1. (Sorry it has taken so long to get it written!)

Okay, so it's short. Be nice P

**Chapter Five**

**Buffy**

"Please, can you follow me?" the old man asked with a smile.

"How can we trust you?" asked Xander.

"I knew Dawn very well, and we grew close at her time spent here," he replied."Now, please, follow me to my office so we can talk privately."

Looking around the Scoobies noticed the kids openly listening to them. They hesitated for a second and then followed him.

"Who are you?" asked Willow curiously.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school."

"So this is a school? What kind of school?" asked Willow.

"A school for witchcraft and wizardry," said Albus.

"Wha...?" Willow went speechless.

Entering the building they stared in shock at the tall ceilings but gasped at the moving pictures. At first they didn't know what to think of the gargoyles but when one spoke they went into kill mode. Then they realized it was protecting Dumbledore's office.

Once safely in and sitting down (the moving stairs had slighly freaked them out, but they thought it was run off of electricity, then the bird had burst into flames. So before they had sat down they had eyed everything warily) the Scoobies were ready to find out everything this old man knew.

"Now when did you say Danw came through a portal?" asked Buffy.

"It was about 20 years ago. I remember it like it was just yesterday. A bright light.." Albus started to say.

"What do you mean that was 20 years ago?" interuppted Giles in shock.Buffy just sat there in silence.

"Well, it was that long ago. I am surprised you only just came. Though Dawn said the portal took her into the past. She said it had taken her by surprise to find out the year. She stayed her for many years. We thought she was going to be a teacher here. Of course that was before..." trailed off Albus which was something very uncharacteristic of him.

"Before what?" asked Willow.

"Dawn left us many years ago. She had become friends with some of the children who went here. Two of them were murdered and on was sent to Azkaban, which is a prison here. After that happened she disappeared and no one has been able to find her," Albus admitted.

"Have you searched for her?" asked Buffy standing. "Where was the last place you saw her? What did she say?"

"We searched all over England and parts of America for her. I knew she came from California and thought she might have returned. As I said no one has been able to find her. The last person to see her was the two friends who were murdered."

Willow stood and tried to soothe Buffy but nothing would quiten the Slayer. Her little sister was gone and missing, and now she was even older then Buffy! It was to much to take in.

**So here it is, in all it's glory. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I am sorry it was short. Thank you for reading it )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which might be a good thing...**

_A.N. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As of now the story will have spoilers for HP books 1-6 and all Buffy seasons. I would do HP book 7 but I know some still have not read it and I don't want to mess it up for them . _

_Buffy and Dawn will not meet up for a while, it all really depends on the length of the chapters. The shorter they are the longer the wait. Hopefully this wil be a long chapter, it all depends on my muse. _

_Oh, when I went back to writing on this story I realized I did not fully think through ages. So I may go back through and fix that on earlier chapters. If I do, I will tell you. I want to just rewrite the entire story...Hmmm..._

_Annnnd updates are few and far between. I lead a very busy life now ) It's fuuuun. P_

_Oh, better bring this up before I get reviews complaing about it. I know they don't sound English, I know they don't sound in character. But we don't really know how the HP world of Harry's parents sound. So no complaining! Complaints are met with a pointy spork and a marshmellow._

**Chapter Six**

**Dawn**

"So who is this?" asked James curious. He had seen them carrying her through the castle and had asked around but no one knew anything.

"She is an exchange student. Now, she will be introduced tomorrow when she feels better so please return to your common room," said Dumbledore.

"But we came to see Pomfrey," pouted Sirius always wanting to get his way and the new girl was pretty. He winked at her over Dumbledore's shoulder. She glared at him.

"What did you get into now?" asked Pomfrey with a frown.

"Tripped," said James unconvicingly.

"Actually Madam they were playing around with spells and shot Peter with a bruising one," said Lily rolling her eyes at their childish behavior.

Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at Peter "Finite!" Peter's body grew less bruised and he stood happily.

"Thank you Headmaster," he said smiling.

"Now off with you. You'll get to meet the new student tomorrow, Mr. Black please quit winking at her," said Dumbledore winking at Sirius himself.

They slowly left the hospital wing, wanting to stay they tried to think of an excuse to talk to the new girl.

After they got outside and the doors shut Dawn grew troubled. _What year was it? Those students were dresses in older styled clothing._

"What year is it?" she asked outloud starting to shake.

"1976, what year do you think it is?"

"I...it was 2005."

Dawn grew quiet and would not answer anymore questions. Her brain was on overload. To much had happened in to short of a time. She just wanted to go home.

Hours passed before she fell asleep and even then she was tossing and turning. Waking to a noise she saw a greasy haired boy trying not to stare at her suriously. Looking at the window she saw it was bright outside.

Raising an eye at the boy she spoke "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Of course a mudblood would say something like that," he snarled back at her.

"And that made no sense what so ever grouchy pants," she snipped back at him.

"And calling someone Grouchy Pants does?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she answered with a grin. "What time is it?"

Thrown off track by her smile and her question it took him a minute to answer.

"It's 7 am. Breakfast is going on. Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm Dawn...the old guy with a beard said I was to be an exchange student."

"The old guy with a beard?" asked the boy with a grin but it quickly grew into a smirk.

"Do you never smile? Laugh? Wash your hair?" asked Dawn.

"Do you ever not ask questions?" asked the boy.

"Sometimes. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape," he said puffing up his chest."Slytherin. What house are you in?"

"I haven't been put in a house yet," she answered.

Before they could talk more Dumbledore and Pomfrey entered and looked shocked but grew somber.

"Mr. Snape could you please go to class."

"Yes, Headmaster."

When he left Dumbledore turned to Dawn. "You will be a student here until we can get you home. I don't know anything about time travel and I warn you now, I have no idea if we can get you home."

She straightened but didn't cry. She had to be strong and she could do research with her blood. He didn't know about that so maybe, just maybe it would work.

Nodding she smiled at him," I understand," she said.

And thus began the life of Dawn Summers in the year 1977. Her life was changed and she was lost in time.

Sorry short, yeah...not really XD Hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
